


贫瘠

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 漂亮弱智哥哥
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Kudos: 6





	贫瘠

张语格把钥匙塞进锁眼里面，狠狠的拧了一把才转开门锁。他把一股子铁锈和烂木头味的大门拉开，就看见他哥直愣愣的站在厨房前头踮着脚，把手伸过头顶想去够碗柜。

“干嘛呢。”张语格一脚蹬下运动鞋，踩上自己的凉拖，啪嗒啪嗒大步走过去，轻而易举的拿了一个碗。

孔肖吟看看他又看看碗，很有点渴求的意思，最后只是可怜巴巴的说：“饿了。吃饭。”

张语格没作声。

他哥生下来就是这个样子，镇上的土大夫瞧了几回，都只是摇摇头说先天不足，脑子跟不上。他的一双爹妈就坐在小诊所的长条木凳上掩面而泣，怀里抱着一两岁大的孔肖吟。后来他爹说再要一个吧，他这样没人照顾不行，然后张语格就被生出来了。

他妈在家照顾两个孩子快十年，好不容易盼到张语格能自食其力，就跟他爹去城里打零工去了。妈走的那一年张语格约莫八九岁，孔肖吟小心翼翼的把他牵着去镇门口送妈——也就是孔肖吟能认识的最远距离了。张语格被他哥拉着一路走的跌跌撞撞，最后在回家的石板路上还是没能忍住，眼泪啪啪的往下面砸。

孔肖吟看他哭了，慌的手脚都打了结，一脸涨红的在口袋里东摸西掏，最后把手攥的紧紧的伸到张语格面前，张语格肿着一双眼，看见他哥慢慢摊开的手掌心里长出一个面糊糊汗涔涔的奶糖。

“张语格。”孔肖吟难得这么喊他大名，声音抖的不像样子，“糖。快吃。”

张语格把书包随手扔在餐桌上面，很重很重的书和木头桌子碰了个结实，发出沉重的一声响动。孔肖吟被吓了一跳，抬眼看看正在围围裙的张语格，瘪了瘪嘴。

“乖，没事，我在呢。”张语格把手插进他哥的头发里乱抓了几把，借以安慰。

孔肖吟随他妈，个子只长到一米七出头，清清秀秀的，对着一米八几的张语格居然像个弟弟。他的头发也是乌黑的一团，平时只有张语格帮他修修剪剪，好在这么多年张语格的技艺也愈发的好了，孔肖吟的头发得以保持干净整洁。

张语格把中午的炒肉丝简单热了，又把饭蒸熟，还仔细打了个蛋花汤，就招呼他哥来吃。今天下了学跟赵粤几个厮混着打了一会球，回来的迟了，孔肖吟想必是饿的狠了，在桌子上狼吞虎咽的刨饭。

张语格慢悠悠的喝了碗汤泡饭，把碗摞着，从口袋里抽出一包皱巴巴的烟点上。他知道他哥跟他最亲，自己没发话，孔肖吟是不敢跟爸妈说抽烟这回事的。况且这个傻子可能连烟是什么都不知道。

“慢点吃，别噎着。”

孔肖吟塞了一嘴的菜，嘴边上还沾了点饭粒，抬起脸对张语格点点头表示听到了。张语格空出一只手扯了张纸巾，在他哥嘴边上蹂躏一番，把脏了的纸丢在垃圾桶里。

张语格叹了口气。天天都是这样。他这个哥哥长得俊的很，嘴边上还有颗美人痣，要不是脑子不太好，现在恐怕是被隔壁的几个姑娘抢着要了，哪儿还轮的到自己来照顾他。

孔肖吟看张语格没动筷子了，也只好恋恋不舍的放下碗，一双眼睛水汪汪的看着他弟：“阿格，我吃饱了。”

张语格这才回过神来，对孔肖吟笑笑：“没事，你吃你的，我在外面吃了的。”说完把饭锅里最后一点锅巴都剐到孔肖吟碗里，又把汤和菜都堆过来，“快吃吧。”

张语格今年一十又七，在镇上的唯一一所高中读了个吊儿郎当的高二。他的好哥哥孔肖吟也二十一了，可惜脑子就停在五岁的时候，任怎么说都不得长进。

收拾碗筷的时候，窗外开始变了天。张语格盯着压过来的几层乌云，把手从水里抽出来，很干脆的在衣服上一揩，就拔起腿冲到门外去收衣服。他把第一件衣服从衣架子上扯下来的时候，转头冲屋里喊：“哥！”

孔肖吟也很快就跑了过来，可惜还是没能来得及，等他着急忙慌的去拉晒着的被单的时候，天已经开始倒瓢泼大雨了。

“走了！”张语格一手扯住被单，把拉到他哥身上挡了雨，一路护着奔回了屋子里面。

夏天的暴雨一向是这个逼样子，说来就来。张语格把几件没淋上雨的衣服叠好了收了起来，一转眼就看见他哥在一旁垂着脑袋，站的可怜巴巴的。

张语格走过去蹲了身子，右边手把孔肖吟的脸轻轻捧起来，轻声问：“怎么啦，怎么哭啦。”

“对……对不起，阿格，对不起。”孔肖吟把泪水揉碎，哑着声音说，“我没有把衣服好好收进来，对不起……”

“乖啊，没事的。没怪你。”

孔肖吟像个小猫似的窝在张语格肩头，眼泪水把他衣服打的潮湿一片。张语格很有耐心的哄着，末了才听见孔肖吟抽噎一声，说：“那，那我今晚可以，和阿格一起睡吗。”

张语格怔了一下，孔肖吟这会儿正敏感着，马上又开始呜呜咽咽的抬不起头了。张语格把手搭在他哥肩膀上，正想说点什么，忽然打下来一道亮晃晃的闪电，孔肖吟被吓得瑟缩了一下，马上又躲到张语格怀里去了。

张语格这才想起来，他哥一向怕打雷。

张语格低下头，把脸埋到孔肖吟的发间。

“没事的哥。今晚一起睡。”

张语格往下沉了沉腰，把他哥整个抱起来离了地面，一步一步的走进了自己的卧室。

床不算大，两个人勉强挤的下去。张语格把孔肖吟轻手轻脚的放在床沿坐着，问他：“今天洗过澡了吗？”

孔肖吟很诚恳的摇摇头，张语格拍拍他的脑袋，哄他：“那要不要一起洗。”

说实话张语格十来岁后就没和他哥一起洗过澡了。他妈走那会儿正好卡在他叛逆期，对自己的傻子哥怎么看怎么不顺眼，每天冷冰冰的几句吃饭睡觉都能惹的他一整天都不高兴。

大概是那会儿真的对他哥的态度太不行了。张语格想，到现在孔肖吟都还有那么一点怕他。

张语格陪着孔肖吟进了浴室，下午打了球，这会儿身上还是汗黏黏的，张语格啧了一声，三下五除二的就把衣服脱干净丢到一旁的洗衣篓里了。他转头一看，孔肖吟刚把上衣挣下来，正扶着墙一点一点的脱内裤。

张语格没来由的一阵紧张，他哥的鸡巴也清秀的很，粉红色的一小坨搭在两腿间。张语格走过去，扶着他哥把内裤拽了下来，白色的三角裤被张语格捏在手里，好像扔也不是收也不是。

“阿格。”孔肖吟软软的开口，“我要小凳子，坐着洗。”

张语格认命似的叹了口气，胡乱把浴巾围了两圈，走出去找他哥的小凳子。凳子在客厅前摆着，偶尔孔肖吟会坐在这上面，一边吃饭一边看电视。

张语格把凳子摆好，孔肖吟乖乖的坐在上面，张语格取下花洒，耐着性子问他：“要不要我帮你洗？”

孔肖吟很高兴的说好。张语格把水开了，先在自己身上试了温度，再把他哥从头到脚都浇了个遍。孔肖吟眯着眼睛，任凭水压着头发往下掉，两只脚踩着水摆来摆去的。

张语格沾了点沐浴露，把他哥上身好好的搓了一遍。白花花的泡沫流的到处都是，卫生间里面热腾腾的。

张语格觉得自己是被热糊涂了。孔肖吟赤条条的在他面前坐着，浑身上下白嫩的像个姑娘。他几乎是鬼使神差的摸上他哥软趴趴的鸡巴，在哑着声音问：“哥这里洗过吗？”

孔肖吟居然把脸别过去，很小声的说，我知道，那里是尿尿的地方。说完抬起头巴眨着眼睛看张语格，说，我自己来洗。

“哥自己洗不干净的。”

张语格把沐浴露挤在手掌心，就着这么一点顺滑开始帮孔肖吟上下套弄。孔肖吟第一次被人用手撸，嘴上迷迷糊糊的叫着，也说不清是什么感觉，只是一叠声的喘着。

张语格透过迷茫的雾气去亲孔肖吟的脖子，水珠顺着脖颈流淌下来，正打在张语格的眉毛上。

张语格想起前天打球的时候被赵粤在眉毛上蹭了一下，流了点血。现在大约是还没好透，沾了水，火辣辣的疼。

孔肖吟第一次做，没禁得住几下就射了出来。粘稠的精液和滴在地下的沐浴露纠缠到一起，被水冲到了地漏下面去。

孔肖吟喘了两口气，想起刚才张语格亲他，开心的脸红扑扑的，搂着张语格的脖子叫了好几声阿格。张语格也回搂过去，哥哥摸起来又滑又嫩，整个人像小孩子一样缠着他不放。

张语格吻了吻孔肖吟的耳朵尖尖，说，哥，洗完了，去床上吧。

说完张语格胡乱擦了擦水，套上了件宽松的睡衣。又拿着浴巾把他哥一裹，横着抱起来走到了房间里。孔肖吟被扔在床上，额前的湿发被甩进了眼睛，刺痛的有些难受。

“阿格，干嘛呀。”孔肖吟拂开碎发，揉着眼睛问。

张语格揩了把脸，稍稍把自己的衣服掀起来一点，给他看硬起来的鸡巴。“哥哥，我这里好痛。”

孔肖吟这会儿就慌了，凑到跟前看那根东西，说怎么会痛呢？问的眼泪汪汪的，好像自己的鸡巴也在隐隐的涨的发痛。

张语格低喘了口气，装的很难受的样子开了口：“哥哥，帮我亲亲好不好，亲亲它就不痛了。”

孔肖吟没觉得有什么不对，他还记得妈走之前跟他说，要是被蚊子咬了，含两口口水抹上去就会好。孔肖吟迷迷糊糊的觉得张语格的鸡巴和蚊子包之间存在着某种联系，因此在张语格把那根东西伸过来的时候没有拒绝，而是缓缓的用嘴吮了上去。

张语格的头皮一下子炸了，温热湿润的触感从脊椎骨窜上来，震得他脑子发晕。他无意识的往前挺了挺，直到听见孔肖吟难受的呜咽才略微转醒。

“哥，还疼。”

张语格撒谎也没红脸，眼见着孔肖吟给他口的难受，他主动把发涨的鸡巴拿了出来，压着孔肖吟，一只手在他圆润的屁股上面摸索着。

“唔……阿格。”孔肖吟这会儿也知道害羞，把脸搁在枕头下面不敢看张语格。

“乖，没事。”张语格在他后穴旁边浅浅扣挖了一会儿，又拿下面去顶。他的鸡巴早就硬的吐了水，正好抹在小穴口当润滑。

“阿格，你在，在干嘛？”孔肖吟红了眼眶，倒是被张语格弄的舒服了，哼哼唧唧的问他。

“在操哥哥。”张语格握着鸡巴在穴口顶，一次比一次进的深，“哥哥喜欢吗？”

孔肖吟被勾的说不出话，小穴被磨的软烂，前面的东西又硬着了，高高的翘在上面。他哼了两句，就伸手去够鸡巴，想学着张语格那样再弄一次。

张语格眼看着小穴里面水多的冒泡，狠了狠心，就直接把又粗又长的鸡巴操了进去。他伏在孔肖吟的身上，压着很短促的呻吟了一句，又转过头跟孔肖吟说：“哥里面好紧。”

“哥的骚穴咬着我，不让我走呢。”

孔肖吟懵懵懂懂的，还没能听懂那些粗话，只晓得嗯嗯啊啊的在张语格身下面喘。张语格深吸一口气，挺着腰在他哥的后穴里蛮干了起来，还咬着牙齿跟孔肖吟说着话：“哥，你水好多。”

“哥是不是天生就要被人操的。”

“哥，”张语格在他耳边低低的喊，“我可以射在里面吗。”

说完张语格就射了。鸡巴埋在小穴里抖了两下，退出来的时候还沾着精液。张语格别过眼，不想去看被他操的熟透发烂的穴眼，反倒是孔肖吟懵懂的转过身，看见张语格疲软下去的鸡巴上还沾了白浊，就靠过来主动去舔了。

“没事的阿格，”孔肖吟眼眶红红的，大概是刚才射的时候哭过了，“哥哥再亲亲，再亲亲就不痛了。”


End file.
